


Stranger On The Bus

by hayleybop123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Bus, Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleybop123/pseuds/hayleybop123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's on her way to visit her parents, when she meets a stranger on the bus and ends up buying him coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger On The Bus

Emma was on her phone, she was waiting for the city bus to show up. She knew the buses were never on time, but she wanted to be there early, just in case. She was going to be visiting her parents for the evening, her father was making her favourite dinner. It was cold out, she could see her breath as she breathed. Emma was and wasn’t looking forward to going to her parents house for a visit. She loved them, but sometimes her mom would try to set her up with her friend Belle’s step-son. Neil wasn’t a nice person, but around her parents he seemed like the perfect man for Emma. Just then the bus pulled up in front of her, she put her phone in her jacket pocket and began to climb onto the bus. She grabbed the change from her pocket and dropped it into the coin slot.

“Thank you Miss.” The bus driver smiled at her, she nodded and then began to walk down the aisle. The bus was crowded, there was no where to sit. Emma sighed, she was forced to stand next to a man with dark black hair. He had a scruffy beard, but it didn’t make him look shaggy. His scruff made Emma slightly melt inside. The bus moved forward with a jolt, causing Emma to lose her balance. In an attempt to save herself from falling, she reached out towards the first thing she could reach. She gripped onto the first thing she could, with a force so strong, like a claw machine.

“Bloody hell!” She heard a deep male voice cry out. When she got her balance, she looked over to see her hand had gripped tightly onto the extremely attractive man’s head.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” Emma began to say panicked. She released the man’s head and saw him look up at her, he had sour expression for only a moment. His expression changed as soon as they locked eyes. Emma was taken back, his eyes screamed blue at her. They changed her definition of blue all together.

“It’s alright, it could have happened to anyone.” He spoke, his voice magic in her ears.

“Yeah, but I feel bad. Can I buy you a coffee to apologize?” She asked him, he looked at her confused for a moment.

“You want to buy me a coffee, to say you’re sorry for pulling my hair?” He asked her, when she heard him say that, she couldn’t help, but feel really stupid.

“Yeah, your right. That ridiculous.” She went to turn away, but he smiled at her slightly. It was this stupid smirk that sent Emma flying, she was just stunned by this man.

“You know, I shouldn’t turn down a free coffee.” He told her, she smiled at him and then looked out the window.

“My stop is next, are you getting off soon?” She asked him, he nodded and looked up at her.

“Next stop.” He smirked, Emma shook her head slightly, she kind of enjoyed the smugness of this guy.

“I’m Emma by the way. Emma swan, and you are?” She asked him, holding her hand out for him to take.

“KIllian Jones.” He said taking her hand, they shook hands for what seemed like forever, both just entranced by the other. The bus stopped, Emma lost her balance again, but this time Killian’s hands gripped onto her tightly around the waist. She was safe from falling, but she was now in the arms of a man who she just met.

“Ah, sorry.” Emma said awkwardly, she moved and then slowly began to walk to the front of the bus. Killian was right on her heels, as she hopped of the bus. She spun on her heel and saw Killian standing right behind her.

“Do you know anywhere to get a good coffee?” He asked her, she looked around and smiled when she saw her favourite little coffee shop just down the street.

“Follow me.” She smiled, then she began to walk way. She heard Killian come up beside her, he began to walk in step with her.

“So you know this part of town well?” He asked her, she nodded and looked around all her old hangouts.

“Yeah, I grew up around here. My parents actually still live in my childhood home.” She told him, then she stopped and pointed at the coffee shop behind her. “We’re here.” She smiled, he walked past her and opened the door.

“Ladies first.” She blushed, but walked past him into the building. He followed her up to the counter. When they stopped to look up at the menu, Emma realized she was also a bit hungry.

“Do you want a sandwich?” She asked him, he looked down at her and cocked his head to the side a bit. “I’m going to be getting one, I can buy you one as well.” She told him, he smiled at her.

“That be too much, but thank you for the offer.” He smiled at her, she felt bad, but nodded and turned to the cashier.

“Hi, um could I get a B.L.T and two large coffees.” She told the girl, who began to punch in the order.

“A large?” Killian asked, Emma turned and smiled at him.

“I really pulled on your hair.” She reminded him, he smiled and then she turned to face the cashier girl.

“It’ll be thirteen fifty-seven.” She told Emma, who began to open her wallet for the twenty she had. Emma pulled it out and smiled as she handed it to the young girl, who took and then began to count out Emma’s change.

“Two large coffees and a B.L.T.” Emma and Killian heard their order being called, Emma was still waiting for her change back.

“I’ll get our order.” Killian told Emma, noticing her expression. He walked over to the pick up counter and nodded at the girl behind the counter. As he took the order over to a table, he got an idea as he sat the coffees and the sandwich down. Emma turned around after receiving her change and saw that Killian was waiting for her at a table, she smiled and walked over to him.

“Thank you for getting the order.” Emma said as she sat down across from him, he nodded his head.

“You’re welcome Swan.” He said, Emma was a little confused when he called her that, but she kind of liked it. “I am afraid I have to take my leave now.” He told her, she felt her stomach drop with disappointment. “I hope you have a good rest of your day.” He told her as he began to stand up from his seat.

“Thank you, I hope you have a good day too. I am sorry again about pulling on your hair.” Emma blushed thinking about it, Killian chuckled a bit, but nodded his head.

“No worries, love. See you around.” He smirked, then Emma watched as he began to turn away from her.

“Bye.” Emma called softly as she watched the man walk away from her. She was sad, but she didn’t really know why. When she looked down at the cup in her hand, her eyes widened for a moment. In black sharpy was written Nice to meet you, give me a call ;) Emma smiled, feeling herself pick up at the small note. She dug her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed the number on the cup.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Emma, Emma swan.”


End file.
